


LayWright Porn Drabbles

by empyreanTempest



Category: Layton Kyouju vs Gyakuten Saiban | Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney
Genre: Dirty Talk, Farting, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Premature Ejaculation, Rimming, Scat, Small Penis, Urination, Use of the phrase "naughty little boy", Voyeurism, and other embarrassing words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empyreanTempest/pseuds/empyreanTempest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Featuring copious amounts of awful kinks. Chapters will be labeled with content warnings so you don't accidentally read something terrible.<br/>PS I'm sorry</p><p>UPDATE 12/23/15: Reworked chapter titles a bit and added chapter summaries to make ABSOLUTELY sure that you can read this without having to be exposed to the worst of my kinks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (oral, small penis, first time, premature ejaculation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Hershel and Phoenix are intimate. Hershel's terrible secret is revealed.

This was what he had been waiting for, wasn't it? Layton was perched on Phoenix's lap, their lips locked together in a deep kiss. After he realized he had these feelings, this was what he wanted... It had been, anyway. Now that the moment was actually here, he was dreadfully nervous. Oh, he was certain he could feel that telltale hardness between his partner's legs. Even in this position, he could tell it was much, much bigger than he expected. How was he going to deal with this?

Phoenix gently pulled away and tilted his forehead against Layton's. "Hey, Hershel,"  he murmured. "Ah... How far are we allowed to go tonight?"

How far? Well, they were alone in his flat... This was the first time they'd been this close in ages. And Layton could feel arousal pooling in his gut... "I suppose... As far as you want?" His voice wavered, and he chastised himself for it.

Phoenix chuckled. "You don't sound too sure."

Oh, curse his luck for being so nervous! "I apologize, it's been quite awhile since I've... Been... With someone else."

That earned a soft hum from Phoenix, who then leaned in to nuzzle Layton's neck. "We'll go slow, I promise. Is that okay?"

Layton swallowed thickly. It felt so nice, the way he touched him. "Of course," he said finally. "As slow as you want."

Phoenix hummed again and shifted beneath Layton. He settled both of his feet on the floor and it was made clear exactly what had been prodding Layton this whole time. The professor found himself staring. When they were this close, it was impossible to hide his gaze.

"I'm sorry," Phoenix said, but his smile could be heard in his voice. "I guess I'm a little excited. It's been awhile for me too."

Layton swallowed again. Oh, this was going to be so disappointing for Phoenix, wasn't it? A man like that, who was so well-endowed... Certainly he'd expect something similar out of his partner. And yet all Layton had to offer was, well... Definitely not that much.

"Hersh? You okay?"

The professor snapped his gaze back up to meet Phoenix's. "Y, yes, of course. I just..." There was a beat as he considered how to handle this. If he wanted to be intimate with this man--and he most certainly did--he just had to be upfront about things. "I need to tell you something."

Phoenix raised his eyebrows. "What's that?"

Layton shifted uncomfortably and moved one of his hands down to the fly of his trousers. What was the best way to say this? "I... I'm sorry, but..." As he spoke, he thumbed open his fly and carefully pulled his trousers down. "I'm not... P, particularly large." Looking down at the sofa they sat on, the professor held his comparatively tiny erection where Phoenix could see it.

Phoenix was just quiet for a moment. Layton glanced up and--Oh, he was staring right at it! He had to be disappointed, he just had to be. The silence was overwhelming.

"Uhh," Phoenix began. "That's... I mean, okay."

The professor shivered. "I... It's awful, isn't it? I understand if... You'd like to stop."

"What? No, no no," Phoenix said, waving his hands as if to swat the notion away. "I don't want to stop... Um, unless you want to." There was a pause. "Do you mind if I touch you?"

Layton shook his head. Curse his rudeness, but he simply couldn't find words at the moment! But he moved his hand away, leaving his pathetically small member out in the open.

When Phoenix took hold of him, his fist easily engulfed the entire length of his cock. Even if the professor tried, he couldn't convince himself that Phoenix just had abnormally large hands. No, this was definitely a result of his size.

"It... It really is small," Phoenix whispered, and Layton shuddered. "Not that that's a bad thing! It's... I mean, it's cute." He gave a little stroke.

Layton couldn't help but gasp at the sensation. It really had been ages since he'd been so intimate with someone, and he wasn't one to touch himself, so this was the first time he'd been stimulated in what must have been years. Even the tiniest little movement threatened to push him over the edge. "Y, you don't have to lie," he managed to say. "I know something this small must be... Repulsive to you."

"What? No, of course not!" As if he was trying to prove his point, Phoenix kept stroking. "Hersh, it's just small, that doesn't mean it's bad or anything."

No matter how hard Layton tried to focus on the words, though, that pleasure was at the forefront of his mind. To anyone else, it might have been just a run-of-the-mill feeling, but it had been so long for him! He moaned quietly and rocked his hips into Phoenix's hand. "Please," he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to apologize, this is what I wanted to--Oh."

The professor cut Phoenix off with a sudden, sharp cry as he lurched forward and came into his hand. He shivered and shuddered as waves of pleasure washed over him, drowning out any thoughts he might have had. Moans spilled from his mouth unabated; he had to stifle himself in his partners chest. Phoenix carefully milked his cock of every last drop of fluid, murmuring sweet nothings that he could barely pay attention to.

When he finally regained control of himself, he sank deeper into Phoenix's arms. "Oh, god, I'm so, so sorry..."

"Shh, it's fine," Phoenix whispered. "I understand."

"No, Phoenix, I'm sorry. This was so rude of me; I was so focused on my own pleasure that I... And oh, I've dirtied your hand, and you went through all the trouble of touching that... That awful thing..."

"Hershel! I told you it's fine. I don't care if your dick is small." Layton flinched at the choice of words, but Phoenix continued. "And it's fine if you came on my hand. I was kind of expecting it, you know."

"But you didn't have to do that for me! At least let me make it up to you!"

Phoenix was quiet, and he shifted a bit. "Well, I mean... If you want to... Then that's fine. I mean, I won't stop you."

They lapsed into silence for a moment as Layton thought. This was intimate, right? And he couldn't be so rude as to use Phoenix for pleasure and then not even return the favor. So he carefully slid off his lap and onto the floor, pushing his knees apart. He reached out to open Phoenix's fly, his hands trembling. When he was this close, that bulge was even more intimidating.

But he couldn't stop. After pulling down his zipper, he very carefully pulled Phoenix's clothes out of the way and finally revealed his impressive length. It was practically enrapturing, easily twice as big as his own and standing proud, foreskin pulled back just so, with precum already beading at the tip. He had to take it in for a moment, prompting Phoenix to laugh nervously. "We can stop if you want," he said. "I can take care of it myself."

"N, no, please," Layton murmured as he took Phoenix's cock in his hand. "I'll do my best. You'll direct me a bit, won't you?"

There was a beat. "Yeah, of course."

So Layton leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to Phoenix's cockhead. The fluid there was just the slightest bit bitter, but he dutifully swallowed it. He could barely fit just the tip in his mouth, so he delicately stroked the shift as he sucked what he could.

Phoenix hummed softly and placed a hand on the back of Layton's head. "Your tongue," he whispered. "Use your tongue more."

There was simply no way Layton was going to ignore such a gentle order. He slowly began to slide his tongue over the underside of Phoenix's cockhead. Feeling particularly adventurous, he pulled away just enough to swirl his tongue over it too. He stole a quick peek up at Phoenix, and was very satisfied to see him with his brows knit and his eyes closed in quiet pleasure. To know that what he was doing, even if it seemed particularly, well, novice to him, was actually giving his partner some sort of pleasure... It was amazing. His heart sang.

Of course, he wasn't going to give up at that. He took a deep breath and dove back down, taking another few inches of the shaft into his mouth. This earned a groan from Phoenix, who balled a fist against the sofa cushion. The hand on the back of Layton's head simply stroked his hair gently.

This reaction only made the professor want to try harder. After coming up for a breath, he forced himself back down on Phoenix's cock. This time, he went just a bit too far and gagged, his throat convulsing.

"Oh, don't force yourself, Hersh," Phoenix gasped. "You're doing so good, I promise, don't hurt yourself..."

And yet, Layton found himself wanting to hurt. If it made Phoenix feel good--and of course having more of his dick inside of something would feel good--he wanted to do it. So he simply hummed a response and went back down, carefully taking Phoenix's cock deep into the back of his throat again. Luckily he avoided gagging this time.

He held that position for a moment, until he heard a strained "oh, fuck" from above him. It was spectacular timing that he pulled away completely, and for his efforts he earned a decisive burst of cum on his face. He gasped but kept his mouth open, carefully catching every drop he could. After the last jet, Layton closed his mouth and swallowed. It was more than he was expecting and he gagged, but managed to keep it down. Finally he looked up at Phoenix again.

"Fuck, Hershel," Phoenix whispered.

"You didn't have to finish so soon," Layton replied. "l know you were doing it for me, and..."

Phoenix laughed a short, breathy laugh. "I told you it had been awhile. I swear I wasn't trying to come or anything like that." There was a beat. "Actually, it was just... Looking at you, and you looked like... You were really enjoying yourself. And I mean, you, Professor Layton, with my dick in your mouth and you were just going to town..."

Layton was quiet. His cheeks were burning, and for a moment he was glad the room was darkened. "What does that mean," he murmured. "'I, Professor Layton.' What's that supposed to mean."

Another beat. "Uh, I mean, nothing bad," Phoenix began, brushing a hand through his hair. "Just, you know. Someone like you, doing something so... Naughty..."

"Someone like me?"

"Uh, you know! Someone like... Like a prude."

Layton was almost offended. "I wouldn't exactly call myself a prude!"

"Well, after that display, I sort of agree with you."

"I am not a prude," Layton said simply. He carefully stood and climbed onto Phoenix's lap again. "I am a gentleman, and perhaps many other things, but I most assuredly am not a prude."

"...All right. Whatever you say, Hershel."


	2. (scat, farting, urination, rimming, voyeurism)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoenix watches Hershel use the toilet. Terrible things occur.

"This is... Really what you want, Phoenix?"

"I'm absolutely positive."

The professor shifted uncomfortably. It had never been easy to get exactly "comfortable" on a toilet seat, but with his trousers and underwear pooled on one ankle and his shirt hiked to reveal a rather impressive bulge in his abdomen, it was going to be more difficult than ever.

"You know, once I start, I--enh." The professor's speech was interspersed with soft noises of exertion. His voice was obviously strained. "I won't exactly be able to... Stop."

"I get it. And I think that's kind of the point." Phoenix was sitting comfortably on the bathroom rug, right in front of the toilet. For once, he had to look up at Layton.

"I just--hmn. I just want to make sure you're comfortable with this." Then the professor drew in a sharp breath and held it.

"I'm fine, I promise! At this point it's you we should worry about."

There was a short beat. "I've been holding it all day," Layton murmured. "But now I'm not sure I can do it."

"Stage fright?"

"...In a manner of speaking, yes."

"Well, I promise. It's okay to let it all out. No matter what happens, I assure you I'll probably enjoy it way more than anybody should."

The professor whimpered his response.

"Spread your legs a little more so I can see," Phoenix coaxed. "There you go. Let 'er rip whenever you're ready."

Now Layton was completely spread-eagled there on the toilet, his shame on full display to his eager little voyeur in front of him. It was even more difficult to hold everything back now. There was incredible pressure behind the tight ring of muscle that was his asshole, and even as he quivered with exertion there was no way he could keep it back.

The first little puff of gas escaped, making the professor jump and cover his face in shame. "Please excuse me, I--I really must apologize!"

Phoenix couldn't help but laugh. "It's fine, I promise. Maybe even that turns me on, does that make it better?"

Again the professor's response was a low groan. He backed up flush against the toilet tank and shifted his weight--in such an awkward position, he had to be very careful to ensure everything made it into the toilet. When everything seemed about as perfect as it was going to get, he finally relaxed.

What came first was another release of gas, just a low puffing noise that prompted the professor to pull the brim of his hat down over his eyes. Soon after, the first few drops of urine beaded at the tip of his cock, some rolling down his shaft and dripping onto his balls. When there was finally enough pressure behind it, the drops quickly formed a stream that pattered down into the water quietly. This was never going to relieve that wonderful bulge he'd been sporting, Phoenix knew that. Certainly the professor was just trying to be modest.

But a sudden, breathy sigh of relief broke the silence and that little trickle burst into a thick jet that thundered against the porcelain. The sigh itself melted into a very soft moan, almost as if Layton didn't want Phoenix to hear. But he heard. Even over the sound of his piss splashing into the once-clear water, Phoenix heard.

Sitting this close to the toilet, Phoenix was sure he could feel the spray dripping onto his face. It took a great amount of restraint to keep him from leaning forward and aiming the stream right into his mouth. But there was to be no touching, no touching until Layton finished. Phoenix quietly wedged his hands between his legs.

As one might expect from a bladder so full that it bulged out from the abdominal area, the stream of piss was simply relentless. It hissed into the water, rapidly discoloring it. The professor gave a little shiver and the stream wavered from side to side, thoroughly soaking any part of the toilet bowl that had hitherto gone unsoiled.

The stream faltered and tapered into a gentle leak, and Phoenix could see the other set of muscles back there working around something. He glanced up to see the professor entirely red-faced, holding his breath. 'Easy,' Phoenix wanted to encourage him. 'Just let it happen.' But he knew if he talked now, he ran the very real risk of scaring the professor away. So he settled back, keeping one hand firmly in his lap as he leaned on the other.

He could just barely see it, but those muscles had yawned open around something dark, thick, and knobbly. There was just a tiny faltering push and--the mass was swallowed up again, eliciting a groan from the professor. It wasn't long before he tried again, and again the muscles opened around the waste. But finally it moved, sliding out of his body painfully slowly. More of the knobby mess was revealed, differing shades of brown that looked hard as rocks, just barely stuck together. As it exited his rectum, the knobs broke off and plopped into the water, earning another noise from the professor.

It was then that the smell hit, absolutely putrid and practically palpable. It really was like a hit to Phoenix's face, especially since he was so close. Despite himself, he took a deep breath, letting the sour, earthy aroma fill his nostrils completely. It was positively rancid, something he should gag at, but instead he just squeezed his burgeoning erection.

After the knobby part had  broken off and fallen into the water, all that was left was a long, smooth rope of feces that practically glided from the professor's body. Once that had made its satisfying plop in with the rest of the horrible mess, that was all. Phoenix sat back up and grinned at Layton.

Only then, there was a sudden burst to piss that spattered the mess in the toilet, followed by more staccato spurts that sprinkled onto the muck with an air of finality. And as if to signal the fact that he was finally done, Layton offered another relieved sigh.

"w, Well, that's that," he murmured as he reached for the toilet paper. He very deliberately avoided eye contact with Phoenix. "If you'll excuse me, I'll clean myself up a bit and be right with you." When he was satisfied with the neatly folded length of tissue he had procured, he moved to wipe himself only to find that Phoenix had not excused him at all and was, in fact, still there. He couldn't help his burning cheeks then.

"Oh, did you want me to leave?" Phoenix smiled. "I'm gonna be here for the whole thing. And don't worry about cleaning yourself up. That's gonna be my job, if you don't mind."

Layton stared blankly. Surely he didn't want to...? But that would be incredibly filthy... But if it was what he wanted, then...

"All right," he murmured, giving the still-fresh pile of tissue to Phoenix. "Do as you please."

Phoenix got up onto his knees and took the neatly folded squares. With one hand he pushed the professor forward just a bit, and with the other he dragged the pristine tissue against the professor's body. When he brought it back to check, there was indeed an awful brown smear.

Phoenix tutted. "Such a filthy man. You can play the true gentleman game as much as you like, but inside you're as disgusting as everyone else."

Layton trembled. "I simply must apologize; I didn't mean for you to have to do this."

"No, no, no, I have no problem with doing this. I want to see you at your filthiest."

There was more trembling, but the professor managed to give a curt nod. So Phoenix let him sit back up straight and tossed the soiled paper in with the rest of the mess. Phoenix remained on his knees, though, his hands on Layton's thighs to keep access to what was now a growing erection between his legs.

"Er, do you want me to flush this?" The professor asked. Obviously the smell was getting to him too.

"No, shh. It's fine. I want us to be reminded of the awful messes you can make, even with that pleasant demeanor of yours."

He began with the professor's little cock, already somewhat hard. "Aw, see, look," Phoenix cooed. "You liked it more than you thought you would, didn't you?"

Layton simply looked away, fingering the brim of his hat. So Phoenix just chuckled and move his head down to lap at the few remaining drops of piss that clung to the professor's foreskin. This earned a little twitch from Layton's cock, and Phoenix smiled. Despite everything, the professor was still so sensitive.

Phoenix gently took the meager length into his mouth, running his tongue along the still-covered cockhead. Gently he pushed back the foreskin and suckled the glans, drawing every last trace of urine into his mouth. When he was satisfied, he left the hard little cock behind (eliciting a quiet whine from its owner) and instead drew his tongue over the trail the piss droplets had left on his balls.

"All clean," Phoenix said proudly, sitting back to admire the flustered look on Layton's face. "Okay, sit back and spread your legs again."

The professor jumped. "Certainly you don't--"

"Certainly I do! Now, do as I say. I promise you'll enjoy it." 'And I will too,' he thought.

Naturally the professor obliged. He again spread his legs and straddled the toilet bowl, the awful mess he had made now on full display once more. But Phoenix wasn't concerned with it and immediately leaned in, pushing apart Layton's thighs to get a better look at his anus.

It was puckered and wet and simply begging to be kissed. So Phoenix didn't wait any longer, didn't offer some embarrassing quip about what had just come out of that tiny hole, and instead pressed his lips against it. It quivered when Layton gasped, but he continued, opening his mouth and running his tongue over that tight ring of muscle.

"Oh, Phoenix, really, you don't have to... Ah!" The professor's sentence was cut off by a gasp that lead into a soft moan as Phoenix grabbed his little cock and began pumping it. "P, please, this is too much, I don't deserve this..."

And yet Phoenix remained undeterred. He hummed as his tongue wormed its way inside Layton's ass, the earthy taste flooding his senses. His own cock was throbbing desperately now, but he could wait... He could wait until the professor was thoroughly clean.

"Phoenix, please! Oh, that's amazing, please, I'm so sorry..." Layton offered a pathetic little moan that sounded more like a sob, and Phoenix felt a sudden gush of liquid in his hand. He gazed up into the professor's reddened face and watched him bite his tongue. His hips jerked gently into Phoenix's hand, and he finally pulled away.

His hand was covered in a milky white fluid, which only made Phoenix smile. "Quick to come, aren't you?" He teased. "I think someone liked this more than he thought he would..."

Layton was quiet for a moment. "It really was... Filthy," he murmured. "I'm afraid I just couldn't help myself."

Phoenix stood carefully. The front of his trousers featured a prominent bulge, and with a swift movement, his own impressive election was revealed. "I'm afraid I can't help myself either," he said quietly as he stepped closer to the professor. His cock hung right in front of the professor's face and he grabbed it with his wet hand. Then he began stroking it, moaning and grunting softly.

Pre oozed from his cockhead, and the professor, who heretofore had been admiring the view, leaned forward to lap it off. This earned a groaned "fuck yes," from Phoenix, who jerked his hips forward. "Just a little bit," he added.

So Layton opened his mouth and took more of Phoenix inside, swirling his tongue around his glans and eagerly swallowing every bit of fluid he was allowed. But it wasn't long before Phoenix gave a loud groan and pulled away, aiming his cock at the toilet. With a few more shaky jerks, a thick burst of cum sprayed into the bowl, splattering over the mess. A couple swears and strokes more earned another jet of fluid, painting the waste with a new color. When he finished, Phoenix simply stared breathlessly at the putrid result they both had made.

"Are you all right?" Layton murmured, touching Phoenix's arm.

"Never better," Phoenix replied.


	3. (phone sex, dirty talk, use of the phrase "naughty little boy", and other embarrassing words)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoenix calls Hershel out of the blue and insists upon phone sex. Terrible dirty talk follows and an embarrassing nickname is revealed.

Layton had just barely gotten into his office when his phone rang. This wasn't exactly an uncommon occurrence--he did stay busy at work, after all--but when he answered it, a voice he wasn't expecting replied.

"Hersh? Hey, I can't sleep, can you help me out?"

"...Phoenix?" He had been dating the lawyer for some time now, but never had he received a phone call this early. "Phoenix, it must be so terribly late over there, what's the matter?"

"I just can't sleep, Hersh, that's all," Phoenix said. The sound of him shifting could be heard. He must be in bed. "I wanted to hear your voice. Maybe you can put me to sleep."

Layton chuckled. "I think I'll choose to take that as a compliment, Mr. Wright. Now, would you like me to read you a story, or...?"

Phoenix took a deep breath. "Actually, I had something in mind," he murmured. His voice took on that low, growling quality it always did when--well, when intimate things were about to occur. "It's been awhile since we've gotten to do anything with each other, hasn't it?"

Layton swallowed thickly. "Er. Well, yes, I suppose it has... This being a long-distance relationship, I think it's only natural."

"Mm, yeah, but maybe there's something we can do to help that?" Phoenix suggested. "I couldn't stop thinking about you all day, Hersh. I really wanna see you."

There was no one around to see, but the professor's face had grown quite flushed. "Phoenix, I'm in my office."

"Even better. You've always wanted to do perverted stuff like that, haven't you?"

Had he? He couldn't remember mentioning anything of the sort to Phoenix before. Instinctively, he looked toward his office door. It was shut tight. It could even be locked from the inside...

No, he couldn't really be considering this, could he? But as he listened to Phoenix breathe and shift his weight, he remembered being close to him, how warm and pleasant he was. There was an unmistakeable tingling in his nethers and before he could stop himself his hand hovered over his groin.

"You're awfully quiet over there, Professor," Phoenix prodded.

Layton looked to the door again. The silhouettes of students could be seen through the decorated window. "All right," he said, though half of him wished he hadn't. "What shall we do?"

"Mmm, you know, I really want you to touch yourself," Phoenix whispered. More shuffling could be heard in the background, and somehow Layton knew exactly what this meant. "Can you do that for me, please? I want to hear that little voice of yours when you come..."

Layton's breath caught in his throat. It didn't take very long for him to launch into the naughty things, did it? But it just made that feeling intensify, and before he knew it ie was palming his stiffening member through his trousers. "I," he began, but words escaped him. "I'm touching m-myself."

"Oh?" Phoenix's voice was just a breath. "How?"

"Mn, just over my trousers," Layton admitted softly. The quieter he spoke, the less likely it would be for him to receive an unexpected guest, right?

"Oh, no, Hersh, that won't do," Phoenix murmured. "You have to really touch yourself."

Layton gasped. He had never really masturbated before--at a younger age, he simply ignored erections until they went away--believing it to be a rather filthy habit. Though, with Phoenix, he couldn't help but think... Maybe those filthy things were fun to indulge in sometimes? "Okay," he said. "I'll do it... properly."

"Yessss, you will." There was a constant noise in the background of the call now. It was so easy to imagine exactly what Phoenix was doing, and the image of him doing so helped Layton relax. "How do you feel, Hersh?"

Layton had thumbed open his trousers and shoved his underwear out of the way just enough to reveal his meager erection, and he was slowly stroking it with his palm. "Good," he sighed. He didn't even think of actually getting up and locking the door. It was so easy to get caught up in the moment.

"I feel good too," said Phoenix, finally confirming what Layton had been imagining. "Oh, fuck... I wish I could be there with you... I wanna see you tug on that little dick of yours."

Layton groaned, but didn't stop touching himself. "What an awful thing to say," he breathed. "Making fun of me at a time like this..."

"No, no, I love it!" Phoenix laughed softly. "I love it... It's so small, and perfect, and... you. It suits you."

Layton hummed and gripped his cock, giving it a few pulls before massaging it with his fingers. He tried to think of something to say, but his mind was so hazy. He wound up just making quiet little noises into the receiver as he played with himself.

"Oh, Hersh, you're so perfect," Phoenix mumbled. "I want to fuck you so fucking bad, Hersh... Let me fuck you."

"Fff... Fuck me," Layton managed softly. Oh, now he was saying dirty words, too! What was this American doing to him?

Phoenix laughed a breathly little laugh. "Mm, how could anyone say no to that? You're killin' me, Hersh."

"I apologize."

"No need, no need... Just tell me how good you feel, okay? Tell me what you're doing."

"I..." It was so embarrassing. Layton leaned against the handset and he knew that had to make some sort of awful noise on the other end, but Phoenix didn't say anything. "I'm touching myself," he finally said. "I'm... touching my... l-little cock. And it feels so good... Phoenix."

"You said you were in your office, didn't you?" Phoenix asked. Somehow his voice was so much more even than Layton's, but there was still the constant sound of him stroking himself. "What a naughty little boy I have here."

Layton gasped and his fingers faltered against his erection. Naughty? Little boy? These were such silly things to say, weren't they? And yet suddenly he felt like he was about to burst. He let out his held breath in a shaky little groan. "Y-yesss, Phoenixxx." He kept his voice as low as possible, speaking directly into the receiver. "I'm doing such f-filthy things... With you. You're making me do filthy things!"

"Now, now, you can't try to pass the blame here," Phoenix chided. "Just admit it. You're a disgusting little boy, aren't you?"

Layton had been teetering on the edge, but those three words pushed him right over. Suddenly he was gasping and groaning and rocking his hips, making his chair squeek in such a telltale way. He was the very image of a little pervert, all for his beloved Phoenix, as he came little spurts of white fluid into his fist. "A-aahh, Phoenix, I'm so sorry," he moaned. "I... I came."

For a brief moment, all that came from the other end was the sound of Phoenix desperately masturbating, along with puffs of air and bits of swear words that he couldn't properly piece together at the moment. Finally speech came to him again. "Fuck, I want to fuck you so fucking bad," he breathed. "I want to fuck you to pieces. I want you to scream my name so goddamn loud that everyone knows exactly what we're doing. I'll fuck you in your office so every one of your students can see, Hershel! I'll fill you with my cum and you can be my filthy, disgusting little boy for the rest of your life! Okay?"

Layton was shuddering in post-orgasmic bliss, his fingers still working around his softening member as Phoenix gave his little soliloquy. "Yes," he finally responded. "Yes. Make me yours, Phoenix..."

There was one final 'fuck' from the other end of the phone call, along with a sound that made it seem like the receiver had been dropped. Layton patiently waited, his little penis still on display along with his dirtied hand. Eventually the phone was picked back up and settled against Phoenix's ear. There was some breathing before he finally spoke again. "That was way fucking better than I thought it was gonna be."

"Phoenix, language." But Layton smiled.

"Hah, whatever. You enjoyed yourself, didn't you?"

There was no way he could lie. "Yes, of course I did. Maybe a bit too much..."

"Mm, in your office no less. You should probably clean yourself up, huh?"

"You're probably right." There was a beat. "And you should probably go to sleep."

"Mm, yeah... I am a bit sleepy now, after all that. You okay with me just going to bed right after? You don't want any pillow talk?"

"I don't think this is quite the appropriate time for such things, at least over here. It certainly wasn't the appropriate time for... For intimacy. Any longer and I fear someone may interrupt us."

"That's true." Another beat. "Hey, I love you, Hershey Bar."

Layton chuckled. "And I love you... Phoenix. Good night."

"Night."


End file.
